Risky Business
by CCNilesBabcock
Summary: CC had thought about turning the radio off, but a certain song came on. It was one that brought back the memory of a particular butler, who was supposedly sick, dancing in nothing but his shirt and boxers. It was then that CC realized exactly what she was wearing, and couldn't resist a little...risky business. Co- written with Lightofmylove.
CC Brightmore found herself working in her office one afternoon. The blonde woman was in a sour mood, she had a long day at the theater and to make matters worse she felt bloated and her clothes were uncomfortably tight. Although she was only 4 months pregnant and barely showing, CC had started to experience the discomforts that came with carrying a child. The only good news of the day were that she hadn't experienced morning sickness and her wonderful husband was now on his way to the store to buy her the cheesecake she'd been craving.

As her discomfort increased, CC found she couldn't concentrate on the paper work, so she finally stood up and made her way to their bedroom, where she swiftly took off her pants, blouse and bra. She then grabbed one of Niles' shirts and put it on her, and made her way downstairs dressed only in her panties and his shirt.

The blonde heard the music coming from the kitchen. Niles had been keeping the radio on, insisting on playing it so the baby could hear music. It was this weird thing he had read in one of Fran's magazines that supposedly helped the baby's brain or something. Well, if that's true, then the baby would come out thinking that the world was nothing but sex, drugs, and rock n roll, because Niles constantly kept it on the rock station. CC had thought about turning it off, but when she went to do it, a certain song came on. It was one that brought back the memory of a particular butler, who was supposedly sick, dancing in nothing but his shirt and boxers. It was then that CC realized exactly what she was wearing, and couldn't resist a little...risky business.

The blonde ran to the kitchen, where she took Niles' favorite feather duster from the kitchen counter, and slid into to the living room just in time to sing the first verse of the song at the top of her lungs.

 **"Just take those old records off the shelf**

 **I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself**

 **Today's music ain't got the same soul**

 **I like that old time rock 'n' roll"**

CC danced around the living room carelessly, waving her hips at the rhythm of the music. She imitated the dance steps she remembered Niles doing and used the feather duster as if it were a microphone.

The door opened behind her, although she didn't hear it. It was Niles, holding a grocery bag. He was expecting to find CC watching TV or working, but instead...she was wearing his shirt? And...dancing? A giddy boyish excitement filled Niles as he realized that the tables had turned. He slowly walked up behind her, a big grin on his face, simply waiting for the moment when she would turn around...

CC couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun by herself. As a teenager she'd adored dancing around her room, pretending she was a rock star. But as an adult she had usually spent her time working. When the chorus came, CC made a little twirl… and found Niles grinning at her. Oh how the tables have turned indeed. CC scowled, turned off the radio and just stared at Niles.

"You realize, or course, now I'm going to have to kill you." CC said.

. "Right...here's your cheesecake, love." Niles leaned in closer and whispered with a devious smirk "You forgot the sunglasses."

"If you hadn't just gotten me cheesecake, you'd be dead by now."

"Hmm...I think that baby inside your tummy says otherwise."

"All right, maybe I wouldn't kill you, but I'd lock you up in the basement and I'd never let you out again. In that way my reputation would be safe and I could use you as a sex slave." She smirked and turned towards the kitchen. Just after she'd turned around, Niles slapped her ass

"What can I say, I am a booty man. I see my wife's butt and I gotta slap it." He let out in a giggle, with an all too innocent look on his face.

"Watch it, slave, or I'll be slapping your ass with that crop I found in your closet." CC said pointing a warning finger at him.

"Oh you found that?" Niles said, laughing nervously.

"Yes, and I hid it, so I'm the only person who knows where it is. Watch yourself, servant."

"You got it, trollop." Niles replied, putting his hands up. He then walked to the radio, turned it on again and smirked at his wife. "Care for a dance?"

"Of course my dear," CC walked to Niles and placed her hands over his chest "but you are awfully overdressed for the occasion."

"You just want to see me naked." He grinned and began undoing his tie.

"As much as I'd love to see you naked, I think seeing you in your shirt and boxers will do." CC unbuckled his belt and helped him divest of his pants. When Niles went to take his sock suspenders off, she stopped him "Oh no, leave those on, I like them."

The couple spent the afternoon dancing around the house, both giggling like mad. Niles even ran to their room, brought his sunglasses and put them on while he reenacted the risky business scene alongside CC.

Later that night, Niles made his way upstairs after doing the dishes, and when he opened the door of their bedroom, CC wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Babcock, where are you?" He said and walked into their room. Just when he had closed the door, somebody ambushed him from behind and pushed him to the bed.

Soon he felt the stinging pain of the crop over his ass.

"I told you to watch yourself!" She giggled.

"Oh god...CC, is this my punishment? Is this what you're going to use to keep my mouth shut about risky business? Because, if it is...it's not going to work" Niles said, a devilish smile growing on his lips.

"Oh, this is just the beginning." She said with a smirk.

* * *

"That was... interesting." CC said, as she laid next to him and snuggled against his side. The air in the room smelled of sex and sweat, but for both of them it was a glorious smell.

"Indeed. And although I can't wait to be your master, you are an exquisite dominatrix." Niles responded and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we opened the door to a whole new world of kinks, not just doing it in public places."

"I still can't believe our child was conceived at home depot." Niles laughed.

"Or Walmart." CC added.

"How fitting for us, don't you think?" Niles looked down at her with mirth in his eyes "Imagine what your mother would say if she knew not only her precious socialite daughter married a servant, but she's also conceived a little servant spawn in a positively indecent way"

CC cracked up "I would love to see her face contort in despair and anger. Even though knowing she started crying with the news of our marriage made me deliriously happy, I'd like to see the old bat tear up live too."

Soon the couple fell into a pleasurable sleep, both wearing twin smiles on their faces, dreaming about all the fun they could have at BB's expense.


End file.
